elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jorrvaskr
|kaartafb = Jorrvaskr_Skyrim_MapLocation.png |afbgrootte = 240 |afbbijschr = Kaartlocatie Jorrvaskr |naam = Jorrvaskr |spel = Skyrim |provincie = Skyrim |regio = Whiterun Vesting |type = Drankhal |heerser = |gildes = Gezellen |locatie-id = WhiterunJorrvaskr WhiterunJorrvaskrBasement }} Dit is de oude en geëerde drankhal die sinds mensenheugenis dient als hoofdkwartier voor de huurlingen van de Gezellen. Het is gebouwd na de ontdekking van de Hemelsmede. Eerste Bezoek Tijdens het eerste bezoek van de Draakgeborene aan Jorrvaskr zullen Njada Steenarm en Athis is een vuistgevecht zijn terwijl de overige Gezellen en andere NPC toekijken. Njada wint het gevecht. Het is onbekend over er voorwaarden zijn die ervoor zorgen dat Athis verliest. Geschiedenis Volgens de plaatselijke legende is Jorrvaskr het oudste gebouw in Whiterun. Ooit stond het alleen op de berg, waarbij de rest van de stad er na verloop van tijd omheen is gebouwd. Jorrvaskr was vroeger een sloep, gebouwd voor De Terugkeer van de Vijfhonderd Gezellen van Ysgramor. De Kapitein was Jeek van de Rivier en de bemanning bestond uit 22 man. Na aankomst in Skyrim, beval Ysgramor zijn mannen om heen te gaan en zich te vestigen in dit nieuwe land. Jeek of the River en zijn bemanning splitsten zich af van de Cirkel van Kapiteins en trokken zuidwaarts richting het gebied dat later Whiterun Hold zou heten. Het was daar dat ze een vreemd monument vonden dat later bekend zou staan als de Hemelsmede . Jeek en zijn mannen besloten dat deze mysterieuze Hemelsmede nuttig voor hen zou kunnen zijn. Het brakke land rondom de Skyforge was geschikt om te oogsten en zo begon de arbeid van Menro en Manwe, wiens gretige handen opnieuw het hout van Atmora dat ze zover over de zee had gekregen, hun boot, Joorvaskr, bewerkten, opdat het hun schuilplaats zou zijn. Eerbied Jorrvaskr is een plaats van eer en moed, en de hal binnenlopen is als zeggen: "Ik ben een krijger en ik zal sterven zoals ik heb geleefd: in een glorieus gevecht!" Het is ook de locatie waar de Draakgeborene lid kan worden van de Gezellen als Schildbroeder of -zuster. Architectuur thumb|300px|Jorrvaskr in de Nacht Bouw Omdat Jorrvaskr is gebouwd van het hout van de boot die Ysgramor van Atmora naar Skyrim bracht, is het ontwerp hierdoor beïnvloed. Zo ziet het dak er bijvoorbeeld uit als de romp van een van hun schepen. Indeling Het exterieur van het gebouw bestaat uit 2 voordeuren en heeft aan de achterkant een overdekte eetruimte en oefenruimte. Aan de binnenkant wordt de begane grond gedomineerd door de Bier hal en vuurplaats, waar de Gezellen gedurende de dag gevonden kunnen worden. Aan een uiteinde van de hal is een spargebied en rondom de overige zijden staan verschillende schappen met boeken en voedsel. Langs de muur aan de zuidzijde worden de fragmenten van Wuuthrad, een krachtig wapen gebruikt door hun stichter, Ysgramor. De deur aan de noordzijde van Jorrvaskr leid naar een slaapkamer. De trappen aan de zuidzijde leiden naar beneden, naar de leefvertrekken. Nadat hij/zij lid is geworden van de Gezellen, wordt de Draakgeborene een bed beschikbaar gesteld in een kamer die hij/zij deelt met de andere nieuwe rekruten. Na het voltooien van de queeste Glorie der Doden is de slaapkamer van de Harbinger (Kodlaks voormalige vertrekken) beschikbaar. Gehouwen uit de levende stenen achter Jorrvaskr staat de Hemelsmede, waar Eorlund Grijsmaan de wapenuitrustingen van de Gezellen smeed, en onder deze smidse is een ingang die leidt tot de Ondersmidse. Waardevolle spullen *Vaardigheden Boek (Boogschieten): The Marksmanship Lesson, in een gesloten wapenkast (Expert) in Aela's kamer. *Een Elven Boog in dezelfde wapenkast als het boek. *Vaardigheden Boek (Tweehandig): Het Lied van Hrormir, gevonden in de leefruimten op een tafel, waarop ook een kaart ligt. *Vaardigheden Boek (Zware Uitrusting): Hallgerds Verhaal, gevonden in de hoofdzaal. *Een Ongebruikelijk Juweel in Kodlaks leefruimten. Indien meegenomen terwijl Kodlak de Draakgeborene ziet, zal hij om 500 goud vragen. *Een Deadra Hart op een plaat in Kodlaks leefruimten. De Gezellen *Aela de Jager *Athis *Brill *Farkas *Kodlak Witmaan *Njada Steenarm *Ria *Skjor *Torvar *Vignar Grijsmaan *Vilkas Trivia *Wanneer binnen Jorrvaskr, is een Ebbenhouten Grootzwaard, Dwergen Grootzwaard, Glazen Oorlogshamer en een Elven Zwaard zichtbaar, maar de meesten van deze zijn statische objecten en kunnen niet meegenomen worden. *De gesloten kabinetten in de grote slaapkamer resetten na een bepaalde tijd. Omdat ze allemaal expert sloten hebben, is dit een goede manier om Sloten breken vroeg in het spel te trainen. *Jorrvaskr is het enige factie hoofdkwartier dat niet als een "belangrijk punt" wordt gemerkt op de wereld kaart. De overige factie hoofdkwartiers (Dievengilde, Het College van Winterhold, de Vrijplaats, Hemel Haven Tempel en Bard College) zijn dat wel. de:Jorrvaskr en:Jorrvaskr es:Jorrvaskr fr:Jorrvaskr it:Jorrvaskr pl:Jorrvaskr ru:Йоррваскр (здание) uk:Йоррваскр Categorie:Skyrim Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Gezellen Categorie:Drankhallen